


Gem Dreams

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Hotaru worries about Michiru after she views Minako and Rei with her.





	Gem Dreams

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

‘’I’m going to find you,’’ Hotaru said as she smiled. She ran down the hallway of her home. Hotaru searched for Michiru for what seemed like hours. She couldn’t wait to find her foster mother during the game of hide and seek. *I’ll find her. I’ll be in her arms and smile with her.*

Hotaru opened her eyes and sat up. She glanced at everything in her bedroom. She began to frown. *I’m not in my mother’s arms.* Hotaru stretched her arms near her head. After getting out of bed, she approached a doorway.

Hotaru ran out of her bedroom and into the living room. Her eyes widened after she viewed Michiru standing near Rei and Minako. Confused, she tilted her head to one side. *Minako? Rei?* she thought. Hotaru vaguely remembered them. She approached the trio.

Michiru saw Hotaru and smiled with the visitors. ‘’Did you enjoy your nap?’’ she asked. Michiru viewed Hotaru nodding. She sat on a sofa before the latter approached her. She wrapped her arms around Hotaru. Michiru’s eyes settled on her smile.

‘’Are Rei and Minako eating lunch here?’’ Hotaru asked.

Minako and Rei nodded at the same time.

Two stones fell out of Minako’s pants pocket. Minako was sheepish after her eyes widened. 

‘’I borrowed the jadeite stone and kunzite gem after I visited Mamoru recently,’’ Minako said. She glanced at Rei’s wide eyes. ‘’I’ll return the gems later,’’ she said. Minako saw Hotaru’s sudden curious expression. ‘’It’s a long story.’’ She viewed two spirits emerging from the gems. She and Rei smiled.

‘’Kunzite! Jadeite!’’ Minako said. She focused on Kunzite. *My lover from a past life.* Minako viewed Kunzite’s smile. She found herself in his arms.

Jadeite embraced Rei before he kissed her on the lips. 

*I’m in my mother’s arms* Hotaru thought during a new smile. She saw the spirits with Minako and Rei. *They’ll be in the spirits’ arms before and after they dream.*

 

The End


End file.
